


Ice or Mist

by LysandraCaptor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Domestic Violence, High School, Internal Conflict, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandraCaptor/pseuds/LysandraCaptor
Summary: At Runeterra's High School things tense up: Zed is accused of forcing Akali into 'intimate contact' with him and the two most influencal groups in the school seem on the egde of a full-blown school clash. In that chaos a new student is becoming part of the whirlwind of hate, lies and the already bitter mental war of the groups. Yet he hasn't found peace with himself yet, balancing on a thin line of non-stop stress where ever he is. And home is not a safe heaven either...





	Ice or Mist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small prologue for the story, I'll continue if you gyus tell me that you want to read more of this. Feel free to leave comments and enjoy :)

The music echoed softly through his room. He didn’t sleep all night. A soothing tune of a shakuhachi mixed with the sharp sound of a koto harp accompanied him while he was staring at the ceiling, thinking. The sun was slowly rising, the first rays almost blinding him. Reluctant he stood up, the mess of long, black hair swaying. He stared at himself for a moment in the mirror, wondering who this was in the mirror. Lately he couldn’t tell. Was it his father’s strong features, the defined jawline and the cold look, or if the soft blue of his mother and the black, endless seeming hair. Leaving the question open, like every other day, he took a shower and started braiding his hair. ‘I’ll need an appointment at the hairdresser’s soon. The blue colour is fading again…’ once more he was met with that emotionless stare. As if he was moving by someone else’s will he threw the comb aside, got dressed and grabbed his bag. He couldn’t stand his reflection in the mirror anymore. His hair stayed untouched after all. 

For a moment he froze in front of the door. His father was still sleeping. Maybe he would tell him goodbye. Maybe not. It took him a second before he left. It wasn’t like his father would say anything nice to him back. With a swift move he opened the door, took his longboard and vanished into the morning traffic. The air was cold and so felt his heart as he thought about the day that was going to start. A deep breath calmed his mind again and he let the beat drown his head in the memories of a faint smile tainted in the sweetest red he ever knew…

 

(For everyone who wants to know what he listens to)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soLrXM0EQ8c


End file.
